Kisame Hoshigaki
Kisame Hoshigaki, feared as the "Monster of the Hidden Mist", was a S-rank missing-nin from Kirigakure's Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist and was a member of the Akatsuki, partnered with Itachi Uchiha. Profile and Stats *'Alias': The Monster of the Hidden Mist, Tailless Tailed Beast *'Origin': Naruto *'Age': 33 *'Birthday': March 18 *'Classification': Human, S-Rank Missing-nin, Atatsuki Member, Swordsman *'Gender': Male *'Height': 195 cm (6'5") *'Weight': 83.1 kg (183.2 lb) *'Skin Color': Blue-Grey *'Eye Color': White *'Hair Color': Blue *'Attire': *'Alignment': Bad *'Status': Deceased *'Powers and Abilities': *'Standard Equipment': Samehada *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': *'Weaknesses': Power Ranking *'Class': SS-Class *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': *'Fighting Ability': *'Key': Base | Samehada Fusion Appearance Kisame was a very tall and muscular shinobi, and was the tallest member in Akatsuki. He had a distinctive shark-like appearance, complete with pale, blue-grey skin. He also has small, round, white eyes, gill-like facial markings under his eyes, and actual gills on his shoulders, and sharp triangular teeth, much like the other members of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. He also styled his blue hair in the form of a shark fin. As a member of Akatsuki, he also wore dark-purple nail polish and he donned the typical black cloak members of Akatsuki wore, and underneath it he was bare-chested while wearing beige pants and ankle-high sandals. He also wore a brown sash across the front and back of his cloak to hold Samehada in place. He wore his Akatsuki ring on his left ring finger, bearing the kanji for "south" which was yellow in color. Personality Kisame loves to fight. He is also quite sadistic, brutal, violent and demonstrates no hesitation in mutilating his opponents, as seen when he suggested cutting off Naruto's legs to make him easier to carry and to prevent the latter from escaping on foot. Despite his aggressive nature, Kisame is very perceptive and keen mind in battle, able to deduce the basics behind an opponent's technique and react to any potential danger he is aware of. Also, being paired with Itachi, Kisame is usually unable to finish or even start his battles with Itachi around, because the latter doesn't enjoy fighting as much as Kisame does. He would often inform his opponents that they "don't know how lucky they are". Kisame also has a deep loathing for Might Guy since their first encounter, with Guy's inability to remember Kisame prior to his death agitating him. Originally when first partnered, Kisame warned an equally hostile Itachi to be careful of him. But in time, Kisame became one of the few members of Akatsuki that got along well with his partner despite the fact they had opposite personalities. The only common ground between both ninja being that they betrayed those close to them, Kisame was loyal to Itachi as he would only take action after being ordered to or after being given permission by him. Despite his pride, Kisame acknowledged Itachi as the stronger of the duo, evident by Kisame saying to Itachi that he himself couldn't defeat Jiraiya, but stated his certainty that Itachi could go one-on-one with the Sannin. Although he wasn't above reprimanding Itachi for being reckless with his Mangekyō Sharingan. Kisame appeared saddened upon hearing of Itachi's death. Kisame ultimately considered Itachi as a good friend, even thinking of him in his last moments. Kisame's loyalty to Itachi is so great even Zetsu thought he only stayed in Akatsuki because of Itachi and couldn't help but wonder if Kisame would stay with the organization with Itachi dead. Kisame was motivated to help in completing the Project Tsuki no Mei plan because of his own disillusionment with the world he lived in. He never felt as though he had a place or knew who he truly was as he was often ordered to undertake gruesome missions such as killing his own comrades. As such, he came to the conclusion that his entire life has been a lie. His partner Itachi has noted that he was a rogue that was unable to find a place for himself, something he himself may have understood because of his own treacherous past. Kisame had a playful and morbid sense of humor and would often make light of serious situations while sporting a sadistic grin. This trait would even show during his fights as he would often mock his opponents as seen in the cases of Killer Bee and Guy. Upon hearing of the death of Hidan and Kakuzu, he referred to them as the "Zombie Brothers" in reference to their longevity. Kisame was also shown to be honest and humble to his comrades, especially Itachi, as shown when Itachi reprimanded him for taking so long to capture Roshi. Although defending himself by saying Itachi had no idea how powerful Roshi was, Kisame quickly admitted he asked to capture Roshi alone. He was also a very appreciative person. When Obito had disguised himself as a useless, incompetent, and clumsy person and having no idea of who he really was at the time, he still enjoyed his upbeat nature as he thought he livened up the mood of Akatsuki's meetings. He also reprimanded Tobi for taking so long to come clean that he was in fact alive after most of the members believed he died from Deidara's C0 suicide attack. Other than believing everything he knew was a lie and desiring to see Tobi's "world of truth", Kisame lived strictly to protect valuable information as reflected in killing the Cypher Division to keep their Intel from Konoha and executing Fuguki for selling their village's secrets; on a related note, he refused to bond with his team-mates when they were on a mission together. This ideal became his philosophy, ultimately motivating his assisted suicide when left with no other choice. His actions made Yamato have difficulty believing he died so nobly, despite having witnessed his death with his own eyes. History Plot Abilities Water Style: Kisame was a master of Water Style techniques, being able to alter an entire battlefield by create a large volume of water to give him the field advantage, and to use for attacks. Kisame's shark-like attributes carried over into techniques, for he even shaped his Water Style attacks into sharks. He could also use this skill as a means for transportation, riding inside of a water shark. *'Water Style: Shark Bomb Jutsu': Kisame shapes water into the form of a large shark and thrusting their hand forward, sends it hurtling towards the opponent at high-speeds, resulting in a powerful impact. He can also ride inside the water shark to dramatically increase their swimming speed. **'Water Style: Five Hungry Sharks': Kisame puts his hand on the surface of a body of water, and a shark made of water comes out of each finger to strike the opponent. *'Water Clone Jutsu': Kisame creates clones of himself that can function autonomously. They have significantly less chakra than he does. *'Water Prison Jutsu': Kisame traps enemies in a virtually inescapable sphere of water. Kisame (or a water clone) must keep a hand on the prison to maintain it. *'Water Style: Exploding Water Shockwave': Kisame generates an enormous amount of water and rides it on a wave at his opponents. **'Water Style: Super Exploding Water Shockwave': A more larger version of the original Exploding Water Shock Wave. *'Water Prison Shark Dance': Kisame creates a gigantic dome of water around himself, increasing his home field advantage against stronger opponents and forcing them to battle him underwater. Samehada Chakra Drain: Kisame uses his sword to drain any excessive amounts of chakra (such as a bijuu's chakra) from his opponent. There is a limit to how much it can drain. Samehada Regeneration: Kisame uses the energy Samehada drains to regenerate from injuries. Limited by how much energy Samehada has drained. Samehada Fusion: Kisame fuses with Samehada, becoming a large shark-like monster which combines his abilities with that of his sword. Summoning Jutsu: In keeping with his shark theme, Kisame had shown the ability to summon sharks for both battle and message sending purposes, and can combine the one summoned shark with the Water Style: Thousand Hungry Sharks as a way to conceal the messenger shark location and allow it to escape. He also used them with the Water Prison Jutsu to commit suicide. Relationships * Battles * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Missing-nin Category:Former Kirigakure Shinobi Category:Seven Ninja Swordsmen Category:Akatsuki Category:Naruto Characters Category:Antagonists